


A Sensitive Partner

by sator_square



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sator_square/pseuds/sator_square
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loses his virginity to kind, patient Jim from IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sensitive Partner

“You’re sure you’re ready for this?” Jim asked, face full of sincere concern. “I haven’t slept with a _virgin_ in years.”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure.” Sherlock wished for the dozenth time that he’d simply lied when the man had asked if he’d done this before. He’d never expected things to get as far as they had. He still didn’t entirely know what had compelled him to call the number he’d been given so many months earlier, other than curiosity.  
  
He’d never given much thought to sex before. The thought of it made him more nervous than he cared to admit. However, Jim obviously adored him. Jim hadn’t cared when he’d been awkward during their phone call. Or when he’d been awkward during their first date. Or during their first kiss -- Sherlock’s first real kiss.  
  
Jim had somehow retained his nearly worshipful affection for him even as he made the most obvious, rudimentary blunders, showing him the right way of doing things without so much as a smirk. Sherlock had no idea how Jim could be so easy-going all the time. No one else ever remained that patient after interacting with him for that long. It felt almost too good to be true.  
  
“If you’re sure,” Jim replied, slowly pushing into Sherlock’s body. He stared Sherlock right in the eyes the whole time.  
  
Sherlock tensed, looking away. It wasn’t painful, just... mildly uncomfortable. He bit his lip, gripping the bars of the headboard with both hands.  
  
“Is it still all right?” Jim asked. He stroked Sherlock’s curls with one hand, holding himself up with the other.  
  
Sherlock bit back a scowl. Jim was overly fond of toying with his hair. It hadn’t bothered him the first time, but the repeated gesture was starting to annoy him. If Jim hadn’t been quite as worshipful as he was, Sherlock would have thought he looked upon him as a _pet_ of some kind. As it was, he sometimes wondered if Jim thought he was an oversensitive _child_.  
  
“Yes, it’s fine,” Sherlock replied irritably. “Keep going.”  
  
Jim shifted the angle of his hips, then thrust forward, watching Sherlock’s face as though expecting something. He made several more thrusts, sighing softly in pleasure each time.  
  
Sherlock was just starting to wonder what anyone could possibly see in this, when Jim suddenly hit a wonderful spot inside of him -- his prostate, he noted distantly -- and sent a wave of pleasure through his entire body. “Oh,” he breathed, feeling his cock growing hard.  
  
Jim smiled at him. “Better than you were expecting?” he asked, repeating several more thrusts at the same angle. He massaged Sherlock’s arse with one hand.  
  
“I... y-y... ah... oh, God...” Sherlock’s cock was rock hard, now, straining against his belly. He felt hot, far too hot, and an intense pressure was growing inside of him, making his whole body feel like it was ready to burst.  
  
Which he soon did, coming all over his stomach after only a single stroke of from Jim’s fingers.  
  
Jim stopped moving. “That was quick,” he said, sounding mildly surprised.  
  
Sherlock’s already pink face went beet red. He didn’t know much about sex beyond the mechanics, but he knew enough to realize that ‘quick’ wasn’t something to aspire to. “I...”  
  
Jim smiled. “Oh, it’s fine,” he said, voice as kind as ever. “I already knew you were a _virgin_. It’s not that unexpected, really.”  
  
Sherlock swallowed, looking away. His body felt wonderful, riding on a post-orgasm high far better than anything he’d ever felt from masturbating. However, he couldn’t help feeling the shame he always felt when he was forced to try something new right in front of someone else and couldn’t immediately manage an above average performance.  
  
“I can stop now, if you want me to,” Jim added.  
  
“Why?” Sherlock asked. “I don’t see why you shouldn’t finish.”  
  
Something strange flashed in Jim’s eyes for just a moment. He smiled a peculiar smile, petting Sherlock’s hair fondly again. “I don’t want to do anything you can’t handle,” he said. “Obviously, someone with _experience_ would have no problem with it. But you’re practically still a _virgin_. I wouldn’t want to... _overstimulate_ you.” He leaned down and gave Sherlock a tender kiss.  
  
Sherlock accepted the kiss, but glared at Jim afterwards. “I’m sure I won’t be overstimulated,” he said irritably. “I’m not some teenager.”  
  
“You have to admit, you were fairly easily stimulated just a moment ago,” Jim pointed out.  
  
Sherlock thought he saw Jim repress a laugh for a brief second, but the warm, concerned look that followed made him think he was being overly paranoid. He felt mortified just the same. “I’ll be fine. Just... do what you need to do.”  
  
“You’re absolutely sure?” Jim asked. “It might take a while. I’m not nearly as quick on the draw as you are.” He smiled, caressing Sherlock’s cheek.  
  
“I’m sure you aren’t,” Sherlock replied through gritted teeth. “But I’m equally sure I can handle it.”  
  
“Well, if you’re sure,” Jim sighed. “You truly are _wonderful_ , you realize?” He leaned his face as close to Sherlock’s as he could, staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
Sherlock had the sudden, disturbing feeling of being trapped. “Yes. You tell me that quite often.”  
  
“Never often enough,” Jim replied, thrusting gently into his body.  
  
Sherlock fought the urge to squirm as Jim slowly continued to fuck him, hitting his prostate with each and every movement. What had felt amazing only a few minutes earlier was now too much, too stimulating. He concentrated on his breathing, forcing himself to remain still.  
  
“Good,” Jim said. “You’re doing well.” He reached up to tweak one of Sherlock’s nipples.  
  
“Ah!” Sherlock jerked away before he could stop himself.  
  
“Too much?” Jim asked. He didn’t stop moving.  
  
Sherlock sucked in a breath, barely managing to force out the words: “...no. K-keep going.”  
  
“All right,” Jim replied. He leaned his head down over Sherlock’s chest, tonguing each of his nipples in turn.  
  
“Ah... ah... oh--” Sherlock gripped the headboard so hard that it almost broke in his hands. His body was yelling at him to knock Jim off of him, to curl up into a ball and never have sex again.  
  
“Problem?” Jim asked, then bit down lightly on one nipple.  
  
“Ah! S...st... No!” Sherlock caught himself just before he finished the word. “It’s f-fine.” His body shifted toward the head of the bed, away from Jim, seemingly of its own volition.  
  
“That’s good,” Jim sighed, increasing the speed of his thrusts until he was flat out _pounding_ into Sherlock’s abused body.  
  
Sherlock bit his lip, holding back a cry of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that if he could only hold out a little bit longer, Jim would have to finish. He could handle it. He could. It wasn’t--  
  
 _“F-fuck!”_ Sherlock sobbed openly when Jim’s hand settled on his limp cock, fondling it without even a hint of gentleness. “P-please, it’s--”  
  
“More than you can handle?” Jim asked, still roughly working Sherlock’s now half-hard cock with his hand. “I bet I can make you come again.”  
  
Sherlock shuddered. “I c-can’t,” he said, feeling his eyes water. “It’s n-not p-poss...”  
  
“Oh, it’s possible,” Jim said easily, slicking his hand up and down Sherlock’s renewed erection. It twitched as he slid his hand over the sensitive head.  
  
“Oh, God. Oh, God. OhGodohGodohGod...” Sherlock writhed beneath him, no longer able to think with any kind of coherence. His entire world was reduced to the cock pounding into his arse and the hand torturing his cock, the pain slowly turning into agonized pleasure with each and every stroke. After a few minutes of this, he didn’t even know if he wanted it to stop anymore, and in a few more he was coming all over Jim’s hand, the orgasm ripping through his body like a tidal wave.  
  
He sobbed helplessly as Jim continued pounding into him, continued fisting his cock even after he came. He wondered if Jim was just going to keep him like this forever, fucking his spent body over and over and over and--  
  
Jim moaned, giving a sudden, final thrust of his hips and holding them there. His eyes closed, his mouth forming into a small ‘o’. He smiled down at Sherlock. “Oh, that was _good_ ,” he breathed, petting Sherlock’s hair.  
  
“It...” Sherlock sniffed, then wiped his face, feeling like an idiot. “It was?” he asked, keeping his voice as steady as he could manage.  
  
“Yes.” Jim slid from Sherlock’s body, taking the used condom and tossing it in the bin next to the bed. He then leaned over and pressed his lips to the corners of Sherlock’s eyes. “Very good. Far better than most _virgins_ would be.”  
  
Sherlock felt a strange mixture of pride, confusion, and anxiousness. “So, you’ll want to do it again at some point, then?”  
  
“Well, yes.” Jim’s face took on a slightly hurt expression. “Only if you want to, of course.”  
  
“I do,” Sherlock said quickly, too quickly to be anywhere close to certain of what he actually wanted. “Want to, I mean.”  
  
Jim smiled warmly. “You have no idea how happy that makes me,” he said, resting his head on Sherlock’s chest.  
  
Sherlock let out a breath of relief. Sex was more nerve-wracking than he could ever have imagined. He didn’t know what he would have done if his first time hadn't been with someone like Jim.


End file.
